Eternal nights
by PandorasBox7
Summary: For hundreds of years they had roamed the streets of the world, with only each other as a companion, since that fateful night when they discovered the existence of vampires in a rather brutal way. This is the story of Lorelai and Rory Gilmore.
1. Prologue

Eternal night

Prologue

The smell of blood was strong, it filled my nostrils and my lungs and with it came the familiar feeling of hunger and desire. The dull tapping of shoes against pavement was loud against my eardrums despite the distance between me and the sound, and the heaviness of the steps told me that the human in question was an adult male, tall, and heavily built.

I waited in complete silence, hidden in the shadows of the humid and calm night, completely still. My heart was beating quickly with anticipation when a new sound, so soft it would have been impossible for anyone else to hear, caught my attention. The sound was familiar, comforting, and I didn't need to look to know who had taken place besides me. I could hear her heartbeat too, beating with excitement as I felt her cool hand take mine, and I let myself take comfort at the thought that she would always be there with me.

We stood there together for what could have been an eternity for all I care, silently listening and tracking, when finally the male to whom belonged the footsteps came into view.

He must have been at least six feet tall, with broad shoulders and strong arms, and from the look of him and the sound of his heartbeat, he was in his forties. Our presence was not known to him as he continued his path in his fast pace to approach us, his mind elsewhere. I tightened my grip on the hand that was holding mine, and I felt the hand squeeze back, our heartbeats in synch. My muscles contracted and got ready to pounce, my lips pulled back from my teeth as I waited for the perfect moment, the fraction of second that would finally bring us satiation.

There was no sound except for his steps and his heartbeat, and suddenly his face got illuminated by the moonlight and my instincts screamed that it was the moment. I lunged, my mind was black with hunger as I sunk my teeth in his neck before he had even finished taking his step, his neck snapping by the force of the impact, and he was dead in the instant.

Nothing can describe the feeling of a feeding, the moment when your teeth sink in human skin, the warm blood trickling down your throat, the euphoric sensation of life going from one body to your own. Time has no more meaning, your surroundings has no more meaning, everything becomes obsolete and void of any meaning in one moment, and as quickly as it has come, it is gone.

My body fell back into the waiting arms and I let myself melt into them, my heartbeat slowing as all of the sensations of the feeding came crashing down, leaving in its wake the sweet and lulling feeling of satiation and sleep. Everything except for her heartbeat against my cheek became a blur, my body sinking into lethargy, and a soft, contented sigh escaped my lips.

I felt lips press against my scalp and I managed to smile against her chest as she gathered me up in her arms as easily as if I had weighted the same as a feather and in the comfort and safety of her arms, I let myself slip into the blissful unconscious.


	2. A New Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore girls. I really wish I was talented enough to have been able to create that incredible show, but I'm not. But the story line of this fanfic is entirely mine!

So here is chapter 1, I hope you who have bothered to read it will enjoy it! I would much appreciate feedback, so please, it would make my day if you leave a review!

Chapter 1: A New Home

Rory tightly held her mother's hand as they made their way through the dense crowd of the Londonian night-life. Here under the feeble flames of the lampposts, no one paid attention to them, which was exactly was the two girls wanted. Loud Irish music was momentarily heard when a drunk man stumbled out of a pub, throwing open the heavy door rather ungracefully before promptly ejecting the content of his stomach on the stones of the street. The smell around them was that of sweat, grease and human excrement, and it was especially unpleasant for the mother and daughter due to their enhanced sense of smell.

Lorelai accelerated her walk, glancing back at her daughter to make sure she was okay before taking a sharp turn in a narrow and dark alleyway wedged between two old brick buildings. The sounds of the populated street slowly receded until it was only a soft buzz in the distance as they silently made their way through the labyrinth of streets and houses.

About half an hour had passed when they finally arrived at their destination; a gigantic and ornate Victorian mansion on the outskirts of London. The path leading to the house was made of white stone, with walls of cedar trees on either side, giving it a majestic yet dark feeling, it was almost as if it was calling you in. They both came to a stop in front of the large oak door at the same time and a sense of dread in the face of the unknown settled between them. This is what they had been looking for since their recent transformation, and being so close to the goal they had worked to attain for so long was daunting. Lorelai's heart beat sped up as she turned to face her daughter who seemed glued on the spot, her wide, unblinking eyes fixed on the door, her body shaking. She reached out for her and gently traced the outline of her face with the back of her white fingers, willing to comfort her with the simple gesture of love.

Rory slowly turned to face her mother and fear was clearly shown on her face, her brows pulled together, stretching her smooth marble skin. She was searching her mother's eyes, willing to find strength and comfort in them, and at that moment she looked much younger than she really was, so vulnerable. Lorelai pushed away her own fear as her maternal instinct took over, and she pulled her daughter to her, pressing her head to her chest as she dropped her face in her daughter's hair, taking a deep, steadying breath. The smell of her daughter's hair took over her senses and immediately calmed her as she rubbed Rory's back gently.

"Mommy, I'm scared" Rory murmured, her voice muffled and small as she pressed herself even more in her mother's body, holding onto her dress tightly. Lorelai felt her heart clench as she gently pulled away and brought her hands to cup Rory's face, crouching down to her height so that they were eye to eye.

In a soft, soothing voice, she talked to her child; "Rory baby listen to me. Whatever will happen in there, remember that I love you more than anything else, you mean everything to me. Now, I know that you are scared, and believe me I am too, but we have to do this. We have to meet other people like us. They can help us understand, and maybe they will even accept us as one of their own. We have to do this, there is no other way." Rory looked down for a moment as if she could draw courage from the moist dirt, and then brought her eyes back to her mother's, a spark of determination gracing the blue of her irises.

"Let's go, dawn will be coming soon" she finally said, reaching up to grab one of her mother's hand. A small smile briefly graced Lorelai's features, giving a glimpse of her sharp canines as she leaned forward to kiss Rory's forehead before she straightened herself to her full height. Taking a deep breath, she lifted her free, slightly trembling hand, and making a fist, she knocked on the door three times. The sound echoed and seemed incredibly loud to her sensitive ears, and in the silence of the night, it left a sense of foreboding. Their fate was sealed, there was no turning back.

* * *

><p>Lorelai shook herself out of her memory; it was so, so long ago. Many things had happened since, many things she did not want to think about. And anyways, she would cut herself with the cutter if she didn't pay attention when she was opening boxes, being the klutz that she was. That would send Rory on a rant about how she should focus more on the task at hand rather than daydream when it was not appropriate to do so, all with good humour and a smile gracing her figure as she would sit her mother down and press a towel against her wound. Yet ever since she had first stepped in her new house a mere few hours ago, she couldn't push back the souvenir of that fateful night when she and Rory had had their first real home as vampires.<p>

Of course it had been different then; they had arrived at that mansion afraid and confused, with no knowledge of what it meant to be a vampire, and burdened by questions to which they could not find answers. Their stay there had lasted a couple of decades at most, although the exact number of years Lorelai couldn't be sure. It didn't really matter anyways, exact time, when you could live eternally. Time was measured only to give those who only have a certain amount of it the chance to know where they are at, and the approximate time they have left.

Lorelai sighed as she emptied the box of clothes on the floor just as Rory walked into the living room, a lamp in her hands.

"I thought I had told you not to bring this! The monkey lamp? Really mom?" Rory said, trying to sound stern but failing miserably as a smile was already tugging on her lips. Lorelai put on her best pout and turned her head to look at her daughter before pitifully saying in her best baby voice "but moooommmyyy, the monkey lamp makes me happy! It is my fwend when the night is dark and scary!" Without missing a beat, Rory continued on the playful banter; "And what are you afraid of in the dark may I ask, my dear Lorelai, I hope it is not that rubbish, folktale nocturnal creature, the fearsome Vampires?" At this both girls broke into a simultaneous fit of laughter that lasted many minutes, clutching at their sides in an attempt to catch their breath and get air flowing in their lungs again, the irony of it only fuelling the giggles.

Wiping her eyes damped with tears of laughter with the back of her sleeve, Lorelai threw a shirt at Rory and said "alright now missy, enough kidding around, we only have a couple hours left until dawn and I want the clothes organised and put away in their rightful place. So work that pretty little ass of yours and chop-chop!"

So for the next couple of hours, the Gilmore girls proceeded to sorting out their clothes and putting them away in the room besides the kitchen, the progress was only briefly slowed down at one point by a pillow fight that had started when Lorelai had tried to take the entire closet to herself, playfully claiming that the mother should have more room than the child.

They could have stayed in a different room since the house had two bedrooms, but the two girls had slept together for hundreds of years now and sleeping separately had long ago been crossed out of the options list. The thought of falling asleep without being pressed against each other was not only unthinkable, but also impossible. It was therefore decided that the room facing the kitchen would become their bedroom, the one upstairs serving any other purpose their creative mind would be able to think of later on.

The mist of dawn left its water droplets on the outside world as Rory and Lorelai got ready for bed, both of them exhausted from the first long night of unpacking at their new home. Lorelai was stretching her back in a motion not far from a cat's, her vertebraes cracking as Rory changed into her favourite ice cream cones pyjamas. Opening the lid of the large ebony casket that was gracing the middle of the room, Lorelai peeked inside to make sure the travelling had not damaged it in any ways before she too slipped into her pyjamas, a loud yawn escaping her lips.

Their getting-ready-for-sleep routine was the same since the first time they had slept in a casket the first day of their transformation; Lorelai went in first, laying down on the soft, blue velvet cushion lining the inside of the casket, and then Rory laid down on her, closing the lid behind her with a soft click. Space was not an issue as both the girls were rather thin, and Rory was forever frozen in her 16-years-old body which did not take as much space as a full grown adult.

The darkness of the casket was soothing and the enclosed space brought comfort and security to the two girls. Rory liked listening to her mother's heartbeat against her ear, it was like a lullaby making her drift into sleep with each beat, and the slow rise and fall of her chest was rocking her to the blissful abyss. Lorelai simply passed her fingers through Rory's hair, combing the fine brown silk even when it was smooth and knot free, her mind not yet willing to let her pass over to the unconsciousness that was a vampire's sleep.

She kept on mulling over and over about whether or not they had made the right decision, moving to a small town. Sure they were close to New York where they would be able to make their kills without much difficulty, even perhaps Hartford occasionally if they really had to, but living in a small town was a first for the pair. Would people ask questions? Would people wonder why two young ladies never stepped outside of their house when the sun was in the sky? Perhaps. But despite the questions and the uncertainty, Lorelai knew that the choice of Stars Hollow in Connecticut was the best of their options, and she was willing to give it a shot. She really liked the first impression this place gave her.

After all, it was a small town, who would pay attention to them?


End file.
